Stolen Hearts
by Lovely Elf Kurumi
Summary: this story about rock meeting a strange girl who helps forget a past he had until her past comes
1. Default Chapter

Hey I am not good at this, so sue me. Anyway, this is about after Tima was killed, and yes in my story Rocks still alive yay! He and Sakura are like the main characters ^_^!! A I made up a character her name is Sakura; she has my personality and grace!!! In addition, I made up a city Jemblen, it's just adorable read!  
  
*At Metropolis after everything lots of people survived yay! Remember this after Tima and boom and stuff k*  
  
"Ow!" yelped Sakura as she stepped on glasses. Man, this place is in a dreadful shape. "Found any thing!" yelled Atlas, "No! Except I stepped on glasses." Atlas smirked. " Better put a bandage on," he replied tossing her a handkerchief. "Alright." Sakura sat down pulling the handkerchief tightly around her foot humming to herself quietly, when all of a sudden a large groan came from underneath her. She sat up, hastily digging through the ruins finally finding a pale boy (who is rock^_^) he was about her age. "Atlas, come quick!" Rock opened his eyes slightly he looked at the girl she had brown wavy hair and blue eyes. He stared at them; they looked as if they were going to cry. He whispered hoarsely," don't cry for me angel I don't deserve it, please send me to hell or whatever." "I'm not an angel," she giggled. Atlas stared at the pale, weak, and helpless Rock "its you." he sneered. "Sakura leave him there to die!" "WHAT!" she could not believe her ears. "You are telling me to leave this boy just to die he is wounded can't you see that! " He is one of the Madulks who caused all of this! "He cried with anger and sadness in his voice. " Well I am sorry, but I am not going to let him die! "With that she grabbed Rock and put his arm around her neck and took him to the small car that had a small red X on it. Sakura told the driver to head for the clinic center in Jemblen, and to step on it! She pulled Rock close to her and tried to keep him as warm as she could. Rock stared at her, as if it all was a bad dream but he couldn't understand if this was a bad dream why was this melodious girl helping him. She looked at her watch "please hurry!" she whimpered. They shortly arrived to the hospital. She quickly took Rock to the emergency room. The doctors placed rock in a bed, they hit the scan button. A green ring formed around Rock's limp body. A nurse rushed sakura out of the room. "but," she protested "No buts!" said the nurse promptly after she placed sakura in a waiting room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura woke to a smile, "you always had a heart of gold." Atlas said as he thought of the first time he saw Sakura she was just 6yrs old her parents moved next door .People who wanted to start a new life. Atlas was having one of his worst days of his life Sakura walked up to him, she smiled, and gave him a dandelion. He always wondered were she got her courage from. "Why didn't you want me to save that boy?" "Why? Well he is one of red duke's he is his closest assigns, he started all of this." She sighed deeply. "how is he?" "fine", said the nurse entering the room, "will you like to see him?" "yes, please!" Sakura begged eagerly. The nurse took Sakura's hand and led her to the room where rock was sleeping. Rock was in a daze more of a dream. He saw her face again so beautiful like a song he forgotten long ago. "hello" a soft tender voice came from his bed side he slowly opened his eyes. Sakura smile with great pleasure "Hi! My name is Sakura, what is your name?" "Rock".he replied weakly. Sakura made a face that's a silly name, she laughed. "Well, Rock how are you feeling?" "After all the hell I been through ,I guess I'm just fine." He sat up finally he was able to clearly see his savior, she was tall, had long legs, long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. 


	2. cry

Sorry everyone no new chapters until after Xmas. I'm in Puerto Rico and block head me forgot my disk so nothing *big mob chases yelling with torches* I'm so sorry! hey poll should I make Sakura rock's sister? and Sakura is a made up character. For you dummy's out there Sakura means cherry blossom. 


	3. where the cherry blossoms grow

Hi I am back!@!hey I love you people for reviewing my story it touched my heart no wonder people want reviews so I'm working extra hard to get lots and lots of chapters up!^_^ and when a person said sakura was a cute character I felt all warm and fuzzy inside!!!! ok I know my grammar is bad but its my first time. teacher have laughed at me for writing stories like this so I depend on this site! also I might make Rock kind of a softie .who knows I haven't seen the movie in a longtime my bro lend it to the friend so now its lost forever *cries* oh well he has to pay me yet again all I want is my DVD!@! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooo sorry bout the delay.  
  
"damn it how long was I asleep?" "Exactly 34 hours" a medic robot said as it wheeled in with a small tray with two pills on it. 'painkillers doctor's order. Rock stepped out of the bed and walked slowly to the door. Immediately the medic robot block the door. "get out of my way. He still and always would hate robots, he kick the robot aside. "stop right there Mr.!!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. "Exactly were do you think your going!" Rock turned around and gave her the strangest look no one ever had spoken like that to him since the war. Somehow sakura reminded him of someone long ago. "what are you going to do?" he said impatiently. He didn't have time for this. Sakura was furious. She grabbed rocks hand and pulled him out of his room. "well you wanted to go out so here, now you can go anywhere , except I'm going along with you." "fine!"  
  
  
  
Sakura immediately grab his hand and quickly started walking in a rushed paced ,until Atlas stopped her. "hey what's the big deal!" she cried. "were do you think your going, with that boy!" Atlas said ferociously . "I'm going to show him around because I doubt he has ever been to Jemblen(cuz its made up *LOL*)."She pushed Atlas aside and continued to walk away "sometimes Atlas gets on my nerves, he thinks everything he hears is true." she said growling. "Rock."she said softly. Rock was surprised that his name was used in such a manner. "were you really part of it all, you know how the city blew up ?" "Yeah, well it didn't exactly blew up the tower did some really bad damage to everything." Rock said with a sigh walking in a slight strode. "I haven't seen them...ever since the crash of the tower... I doubt they are alive." She silently mumbled as they had finally reached the doors of the hospital. Dawn light touched her face showing her light skin complexion (woo big word!^_^) her blue eyes turn dark angry sad yet emotionless. "here we are." she said in a quite voice. Jemblen was much prettier than Metropolis. It smelled of trees and flowers. Lanterns glowed brightly in the evening skies.  
  
  
  
sorry bout it being so short its just people haven't been answering my poll so I cant finish the story oh well (T_T) I hope your happy!!!*goes cry in a corner & sings sadly about all the unfair things of life* 


	4. life in a cone

hello ok I'm was a lil weird last time but I'm back and prepared to sleep zzzzzz LOL kidding@! I'm very prepared to WRITE!!!!*falls asleep again!* oh sorry ok anyway I'm glad you guys like the greenery did I spell that right? Oh,well like I said plz answer my poll this is the last chapter I'm going to write until my poll is answered NOOO I'm not mean but I need to know to start to make the story show that he or she has love interest (ooo I'm speaking like a doctor!) or that she is his sis. Plz don't hurt me waaa!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Rock gazed at the the city fresh air filled his lungs. He felt at rest, "it cures everyone you know." She said half laughing "you look much happier!" they walked over to a tree and sat down He admitted to himself that she looked like a fairy In the evening light. "its called fairy light." she said almost as if she could read his mind. 'its when everything is calm and peaceful and the sky is peach and pink.' Music started to play near by. " come one there is a ceremony near by!" "For what?" "well", she replayed its is when some thing bad or really good happens. They hang up lights and play music and put candles in a pond called Hiywuni!". "whats the occasion" " well I bet the fall of the ziggurat."  
  
///////flashback in rock's mind/////////////  
  
Dr=duke red  
  
Rk=rock  
  
Dr: "stop Tima!" Rk: "see father you can never trust a robot!"  
  
Dr: "what are you doing. Shoot him before he hurts Tima!"  
  
  
  
///////////////End^_^////////////////////  
  
  
  
" like chocolate!"  
  
"what "  
  
sakura laughed handing him chocolate Ice cream on a cone "silly you dazed off"  
  
"..what's this" he asked taking the ice cream cone. "What!!!" she cried. You never had a ice cream cone before! That is absurd !!!!!!(really weird word to me ^_^) "well I just never had one"  
  
  
  
I know short but answer poll!!!!! 


	5. A miracle started with a kiss

YAY!!!! Poll answered I'm so happy!! Cuz I hate keeping people waiting!!!!!! Plus I'm writing a new story of lord of the rings !!! also a made up one called feathers of hope!  
  
  
  
"Rock, do you sometimes wish some things never happened?" Rock looked blankly at the ground. His ice cream cone slowly melted into his hands. "oh never mind just eat your ice cream cone before you have a puddle in your hand!" she Put her hair into a pony tail. she grabbed his hand pulling him to a near by hotel "Atlas told me to meet him here, we'll be staying here k? Hey don't just stand there like a robot come on!" rock bit in to the ice cream immediately grabbing his mouth. "that wasn't very smart!" she laughed (as you all know biting in to a ice cream might make you run around screaming ooooooowwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeee ^-^LOL).  
  
She affectionately patted his back. "You'll be ok after the first minute."  
  
"I.I.."he stuttered "I hate ice cream!!!" She laughed. The bell hop was very nice and took them to their rooms Sakura shared a room with Atlas and Rock had his own. He pushed the two beds in one big bed he sat on the bed taking off his shoes. Some one knocked on the door  
  
"Rock you asleep yet?" He opened the door Sakura smiled. "guess not." Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders it was neatly brushed she wore a elegant night gown. " may I come in?' "sure" she stepped in and him neatly folded clothes. " the manager's wife is a seamstress and when she heard we came from metropolis she gave me some clothes these for you. You like my night gown?" she twirled around she stopped looking at him for a response. "y-you look great" he stuttered. "thankys!" she sat on the bed "how can you be so perky 1:00 in the morning." "well you try sleeping with Atlas next to you snoring I mean I even tried putting a plug on his nose ,Also I pushed his bed in to the walk in closet and locked him in there and I still can hear it!!!!" He laughed causing her to look at him with a dazed expression on her face. "that's the first time I heard you laugh." He sat next to her and stared at the ceiling. "I think it's the first time I laughed." He leaned over their lips touched.  
  
  
  
*hearts in eyes* lalalalalala happy happy as can be!!!!  
  
ok next chapter will be up very shortly!!!! If you are wondering im going to make Sakura his sister! * every one screams in horror/!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
kidding^_^ 


	6. dark secrets part 1

Omg!!!!!!isn't it so adorably cute!!!!!! I mean I was so lovely dubby inside how do I make this stuff up reviews greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!  
  
A huge crash came from the other room "I guess Atlas woke up." She stood up walking to door she turned around and glanced at Rock looking straight into his eyes. Her cheeks where equally red as his. She walked out to free the poor dumbfounded Atlas when she entered the room she touched her lips trying to keep the warmness of his lips last longer.  
  
////////////flashback/////(don't you love flashbacks^_^)////////////////////////////  
  
it was the day she found him  
  
Sk =sakura  
  
Rk =Rock  
  
Rk: "don't cry for me angel I don't deserve it, please send me to hell or whatever."  
  
Sk: "I'm not an angel."  
  
she remember it all she remembered what she said to him when he was unconscious.  
  
Sk: so I hear you were that trouble maker in metropolis. Hmmmm. I lived there for most of my life I always hated but loved it at the same time. I started to wonder around when I was 5 I would sneak away and play with this robot I called her Fifi when we first met she was really mean she use to throw me around and try to eat me I always would run away but I kept coming back one day I couldn't escape and I was about to be eaten so I started crying and screaming " so I'm just a piece of trash huh never to succeed in life. Just eat me!! I don't care!!!!!! She stopped and gave me a hug so as a proof of friendship I told her to always be individual never be like other trash robots always be kind to others in need.  
  
//////////////end of flash back///////////////////so the origin of FIFI!!!!///^_^.///////////////////////  
  
Sakura un lock the door poor Atlas was caught in hangers she giggled.  
Rock heard ferocious shouting and uncontrollable laughter from the other room he stepped towards the window peering down the street he saw lots of robots gather in a circle he could here lots of beeps and buzzes coming from the window. The shouting stop but the laughter didn't it was sweet in his ears Rock didn't want her laughing to stop.  
Day 2 for Rock Day 3 for Sakura (if she lived through Atlas's lecture.)  
  
"hey rock wake up!!!!" sakura had climb on top of the bed right over him her legs spread out ready to snap at any movement her hands were right next to his shoulder ready for the capture!!! "Rock wake up!!! He opened his eyes and was about to move away from her but her legs snapped Rock's knees were lock together he was about to yell at her but she covered his mouth. The closeness of her body made Rock sweat she leaned over and whisper in his ear "were on mission here okay so don't make a sound if Atlas finds out I'm here he will kill me. I tell you the rest when we get out side." She un covered his mouth. he stared her furiously then in a manage to break loose he tried pushing her off him she slipped and the both fell on the floor. "Ow! Your crushing me "sakura whined in a whisper. Rock body numb he tried to fight his emotions he managed to get up. He wished he had his shades (but as you know Sakura stepped on them in the beginning!!!!) Sakura pulled him out the hotel she was wearing her old jeans and a t shirt. "first next time just listen when I say be quiet." She looked at Rock waiting for a reply but he just turned around ignoring her saying in a mutter. "last night I just slip ok so don't get any ideas ok!"\  
  
"do you think that every boy that kisses me I fall deeply in love with them!!!!!!" she completely fumed "oh yeah the mission is we're going shopping." they walked to the nearest store its theme was life in tranquility the clothes were mostly blue and black. He just sat in the corner chair eyeing a pair of sunglasses that look exactly like his he grabbed them and tossed the lady his credit card (he is rich ya know!) Rock turned and put on his new glasses and returned to his corner.  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~50 min later~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*  
  
sakura had finished shopping. She bought lots of pants and shirts and 1 elegant dress and a kimono Rock only bought glasses 2 shirts and pants. It was around twelve when  
  
. She hummed quietly a sad tune . "It's sad when it rains like a rhapsody of cries wondering if there is ever going to be light." Sakura said as she stared at Rock. Rock stared back she inched her face closer to his. "Rock why are you wearing glasses its not sunny but actually looks like its going to thunder." She looked at the sky it was gray blue and black she continued to stare as if she were a robot that's battery turned off.  
  
"I'm not going to explain why to a little kid! Like you!!!!!" he pushed her aside and continued to walk (looks like someone is in a bad mood!!!) she snapped out of her trance. She stared at rock as he started to walk away. she yelled "little kid!! I'm the same age for crying out loud." She returned looking to the sky then started running after rock.  
Sakura ran as fast as she could. It was a empty street filled with puddles and stairs as she was going down a set of stairs she slipped on one of the puddles and she fell off side ways she hit the wall then skidded head first into the gravel and glass she was knocked out. Rock continued to walked aimlessly for 30 minutes he had not noticed that sakura was not behind him. He finally found the hotel it started to rain. Rock was climbing the stairs when Atlas confronted him. "where's Sakura!!!!" He demanded angrily gripping the neck of Rock's shirt. "how should I know?" he shoved Atlas to the wall and continued to walk to his room.  
  
~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~~~~~!!~~~~!!!~!~~ It turned to seven and Atlas was worrying his brains out he knocked at rock's door "she has been gone for to long help me look for her." Atlas begged Rock. Rock sighed "fine but I think your just over reacting" he sneered. They stepped out of the hotel it started to rain violently thunder began. The rain drenched their clothes. They spilt apart and searched.  
  
( Rock returned to the street were he last saw her. Rock saw sakura lying motionless he ran over to her. She looked like a lifeless doll left on the road he felt so guilty and angry at himself for being so uncaring. He brushed her hair from her face. Blood streamed down her body He grabbed her bags and twined it into a knot on his wrist and picked her up . He returned to the hotel. Atlas had not yet returned to the hotel the thunder grew louder. Rock seated her on his bed the bellhop left. Rock took off her shirt and treated the gashes on her body Rock fixed her bra strap and laid her down cautiously.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang from the other room. Rock picked up the phone it was atlas he was at the hospital he had gotten caught in the storm and he had to stay there for the night. Rock told atlas that he found sakura. Atlas sighed it was a great relief but his face froze he said bye and hung up.  
  
((ok so what I felt generous and gave you a long chapters so I beg revieeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwaasssss ps. Atlas does get a girl^_- hehe^_^ end love it hate it I want reviews k if everyone reviews you get a longer chapter!!! 


	7. a long goodbye to nothing

KI:Hi this kurumi signing I have good news and bad news the good news is I am 11 in 6th grade and write terrific stories the bad news this is the last chapter due to no REVIEWS and my school work is driving me NUTTSSSSS!!!!! But I shall put my education at steak if everyone gives me a long list why I should not stop writing this story SK: what!!!!! Your quitting but I'll be gone forever!!!!! Nooooo! KI:get over it  
"Whats wrong sir?" a young nurse who was talking to atlas earlier about sakura asked seeing the expression on Atlas's face. "did he find her?" "yes but he is alone with her!" the nurse giggled. "if you were a few years older I would have mistaken you for her father." He clenched his fist and thought a hundred ways to exterminate Rock if he had laid one of his filthy hands on sakura. (I sure don't want to be rock right now^_-)  
  
(don't you like seeing all the point of views of the characters? ()  
Rock sat on the bed next to sakura. Sighing "your more trouble then what your worth." He glimpsed at Sakura hoping for her to wake up and yell at him for leaving her behind.  
  
. Rock laid down holding her as close as he could, he fell asleep listening to her breath. (gosh I feel very sorry for Rock cuz atlas is so going to kill him!!!!)  
  
Sakura had woken up in the middle of the night because she was burning hot she pulled of the covers and she turned in the bed to see Rock sleeping peacefully. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the fore head and snuggled her face into his chest.  
  
Atlas returned to the hotel its was five am and he couldn't wait to go to his own bed an sleep in he unlocked the hotel room door he immediately took noticed that sakura was not there. Atlas ran to Rock's room finding it hard to believe the door was unlock and he didn't have to break the door down . he entered he stared blankly at the two. Rocks was holding sakura close to his chest. Sakura's shirt was off which sent atlas in a whole world of hate. Atlas sat on the floor he couldn't take he rocked back and forward like the sky before a storm hits. He collected himself, he looked sternly at the two he picked up sakura gently making sure not to wake her up and placed her back in her own bed and returned to take care of rock. He stepped in cautiously trying not to make a sound he closed the door and locked it. He sat on the chair next to the bed and began to think again of all the hundred ways. Rock turned in his sleep his hand looked for Sakura's but when he didn't find her hand he woke up to see his sleeping beauty was replaced with furious Atlas.. Rock yawned and looked at Atlas whose eyes where like burning fireballs by now. "what do you want?" "So you think you can have Sakura? Don't you?!!!!! Atlas sneered 


	8. why did you steal my heart?

Sakura: sakura 2 is pretty brave in this chapter Andy: ya I agree Kurumi: I can't believe I gave up my strike darn inspirational reviews! Sakura:*sighs* come on kurumi think of all the happy fans plus read a story I did on kurumi   
  
"So you think you can have Sakura? Don't you?!!!!! Atlas sneered as he slammed Rock against the wall and the two started fighting.  
  
The sun caressed Sakura's face. She woke up she turned around and found to her disliking that she was back inside her own bed. She sat up her body ached and her shirt was replaced with blood stained bandages. She longed for Rock. She heard continuous fight and yelling. It was Atlas and Rock. Sakura ran to Rock's door and grabbed the handle finding it locked. Please Atlas don't kill him Sakura thought over and over in her mind. She used her whole body and banged on the door. Half healed wounds started to bleed all over her body. Sakura continued, her body now had sharp pains. Silent tears fell down her cheek. "please don't let him hurt Rock." She gather all her strength and rammed the door. The knob gave away it was opened. Atlas was about to hit him with all his strength Sakura ran to Rock and shielded him with her body she clung onto him tightly With out knowing Atlas hit Sakura Instead of hitting Rock. Sakura's hold tightened. Rock felt a warm tear on his skin. "Sakura!" Atlas gasped as he saw what he had done. ' just leave me alone Atlas I'm not a little girl anymore just go away." She yelled tears flooded her face. Her grasp broke, she stood glaring at Atlas in rage for what he had did to Rock. Atlas put a hand on her face and left closing the door behind him. Sakura's legs gave away she fell and sat on the floor. She began to weep. Rock sat next to her he kissed her softly and hugged her warmly. She got up and laid face down on the bed. And whimpered into the pillow Rock looked at Sakura's back it had a river of blood running down her back and a dark black bruise was appearing at the small of her back. Rock went to the bathroom and looked for the emergency kit that he used the night before. He opened it and it was out of bandages and gauss. "I'll be back in a sec." Rock said as he opened the door noticing the wooden frame was broken at the knob. No wonder she is bleeding Rock thought. He went down the stairs and asked for gauss and bandages and returned. Sakura started to cough blood violently. Rock gazed at sakura. "your ribs are broken" he whispered. 


	9. i thoughtbut i thought wrong

Kurumi: I'm so sorry bout the last chapter it was all messed up!! I am sooo sorry ok plz don't be mad. ANY WAY!!^_^ you know duke red is duke his name or a title and plus remember its like been a year since I saw the movie!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Come on Rock what's with the glasses?!" she asked as she tried to snatch them off his face. "You've been asking me all morning do you think I'll actually tell you now?" Rock dodged at her attempt. Sakura gave up and laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think he killed himself?" "no." rock replied and laid down next to sakura. All of a sudden  
  
Sakura jumped on top of Rock and pulled his glasses off his face and dashed for the door. She ran swiftly down the stairs and out the front door. She ran and ran Rock was at her heels. Yelling, "stop being childish." "Never!!!!" Sakura replied as she dashed to the park bumping into a few people. She reached the top of the hill she looked at the flower field and stopped. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and the wind was blowing. Sakura wore her spring dress that flowed in the gentle breeze. "I got you now!!" Rock said as he pounced Sakura sending them rolling down the hill. They finally stopped "here you can have your silly glasses." She tossed them to rock who laid a few feet away from her. He didn't put them on he just stared at the sky. "Don't you think Atlas is over reacting?" "I don't know." He replied as he gazed at the sky with far off eyes. "Why do you hate robots?" sakura asked as she waved a hand over Rock's face trying to snap him out of his mood. He did not answer. "Rock!!" she whined. Rock stared intently at her with warm blue eyes. "It's a long story, come on lets go." he grabbed Sakura's hand and started walking back to the hotel. A black limo was parked out side of the hotel. "I wonder who's here." Sakura wondered as she crossed the road Rock froze could it be? No he thought. He followed Sakura. The door to the limo opened and two body guards stepped out. Then a man with a long pointy nose. "Sir!" rock gasped. 'Hello Rock see you kept your self busy." He said as he Observed sakura standing next to rock hand in hand. Sakura grimaced she did not like this man. "Hi my name is Sakura." "I am Duke Red." She extended a hand which he took the feel of his clammy, ice bitter hands didn't make Sakura secure at all. She shook his hand. Sakura returned holding hands with rock. She looked sternly at the man which seemed to amuse him. "Come on Rock its time to head back to metropolis." Rock froze. "Come on my boy lets go where in a hurry." Duke red said signaling to the guards "b-but metropolis is destroyed." Sakura stuttered. But before anyone could reply Rock put on his shades and said "it was nice until you hung around me like a lovesick puppy." He and the others got in the limo and drove away. Rock turned in his seat and stared through the back seat window. Sakura looked back at him with such a glare he wished he never met her again in his life or she'd rip him to shreds.  
  
Sakura ran to the room Rock and her had shared since Atlas locked him self in and would not talk to any one only a person he called every then and now (I'll give you a clue!!! Hello nurse!!! :) She didn't understand what happened first they were laughing and rolling down a hill then he was telling her to get lost. Sakura sat on the bed and thought. You're an idiot just because he helped you after you fell down those stairs does not mean he likes or loves you but... . She thought of those 5 days she had been with him since Atlas had a temper tantrum as she like to say. A fool I have been to fall to in love but yet..she said. Immediately she knew what to do. She scribbled down a letter to Atlas:  
  
Dear atlas  
  
Please get over that day. Open up and don't worry about me -Sakura  
  
Rock sat and thought why in hell did he just do what he did. Why did he go with Duke Red when he tried to kill him? He guessed the come on my boy made it feel like the old times when there was no Tima. After a long drive they reached Metropolis it had completely been rebuilt except for the tower(don't badger me saying how did they built all so quickly ok its my story if I wanted I could make god appear because its my story!!!). Rock gaped at the surrounding everything seemed to have returned to normal. Except robots had strange devices on their heads and feet. "Here." Duke red said as he handed Rock a small brown package. Rock opened it was his band (the one he had around his arm remember! In the beginning() "there still trouble in metropolis and you're the best we have." They reached the mansion and rock returned to his room. On his bed was a gun with loads of bullets and a note saying what his mission was.  
  
"Atlas open the door right now!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "It has been six weeks since you lock yourself in there! Now get out and get some sunlight." The blonde nurse banged her fist on the door. After awhile she took a hair pin out of her bun and silently opened the door. She ran to atlas who laid lifeless on the floor. "I knew it as soon I got the first call I should have came." The nurse said checking his pulse. "Laura is that you?" a drunken atlas said his breath filled strongly of alcohol. "Yes it's me," Laura said smiling. (Laura was the nurse he talked to the day sakura disappeared if ya didn't know.) "Atlas for god's sakes couldn't you have held back on the saki (that's how I spell saki so don't badger for me ok!). I know you loved her very much but still!" She helped him off the floor and to the bed.  
  
You got a long chapter! it just take 5 minutes of your time to review just some something say good job kurumi thanks for the chapter it was great it doesn't take much to make me happy ok now review!!! 


End file.
